


【星球大战Star wars】[Reylo]So far away 一发完

by Armand42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42
Summary: 凯洛伦受伤了，而在这个时候原力把他和蕾伊联系在了一起。





	【星球大战Star wars】[Reylo]So far away 一发完

义军痛击了第一秩序。  
这是义军士兵们等待已久的巨大胜利——继上一回落荒而逃以后的第一次。当看着敌方一艘歼星舰在布满繁星的黑色幕布中爆炸陨落，所有人都欢呼雀跃起来，波兴奋地把蕾伊举起，后者在芬恩起哄的背景音中有些羞愤地攥拳，誓要教训一下这个官衔低于自己的“逾矩”的军官。没错，在辅佐莱娅将军指挥了三次成功的战略性转移之后，蕾伊成为了莱娅最信任的左膀右臂之一。  
就在这时，蕾伊看见了他。  
波在这一瞬感受到了少女的紧张与畏缩，他迷惑不解地看着她，想要知道发生了什么让这位受人敬仰的年轻军官像是蜗牛试图缩入自己的安全壳。但是蕾伊没有回应他的视线，她的目光停留在不远处的虚空中一点上，坚定而没有游离。  
“我要离开一下。”波没能阻止蕾伊匆匆离去的步伐，他想要伸手去挽留，却很快就被一无所知的芬恩拖入了全民狂欢。  
凯洛伦不应该出现在这里，至少不应该是现在。  
作为单纯的敌人，蕾伊理应抓住少有的机会毫不留情地嘲弄这个大个子，但他们不是。在这个奇妙甚至尴尬的节骨眼上，蕾伊以战胜的义军军官的身份见到了落败的年轻黑暗武士，讥讽的话语就在喉头滚动，她张了张嘴，却发现有什么东西卡在了她的喉咙里。  
“凯洛伦。”她最终说道，心里松了口气的同时发现说出对方的名字也并没有所想的这么艰难。  
被呼唤的男人如同雕塑般无动于衷，他以一种奇怪的姿势几乎是蜷缩在角落里，空气中攒动的因子不断为双方传递互相的情绪。  
蕾伊从中感受到了一丝不符合凯洛伦的脆弱，愤怒却被泯灭成灰只剩下挫败。  
“你……”蕾伊靠近他的那一刹那空间猛然转换，失重感让蕾伊几乎失去意识，但她在最后一刻稳住了自己。  
她现在身处一个全然陌生的房间，黑色与灰色的色块是与义军橘色的装潢风格迥然不同的冰冷，令人不适。  
蕾伊花了一秒意识到这是凯洛伦自己的房间，空旷又孤寂，终于和他身上的气息相重合。  
因为蕾伊从未主动接近凯洛伦——除却那次跨越星系的友好牵手——她首次侵入了对方的私人空间，而凯洛伦沉默地容忍了她的侵入。  
蕾伊决定更加过分些。  
她索性迈开步伐，走到凯洛伦身前去，想要知道第一秩序的最高领袖到底发生了什么事——随后震惊与无措先后击中了她，程度比她被怪力拽入原力黑暗深渊那一刻更甚。  
凯洛伦受伤了，最明显的一处贯穿伤让他血流不止。蕾伊竟无法从表面上判断是什么伤到了他，难道是他主动联系了她？还是原力自己的意志？为什么原力要在凯洛伦受伤的时候把他们联系在一起？  
蕾伊没有闲暇去思考别的，她下意识蹲下身来去查看那些伤口，就在这时凯洛伦动了。他抬起头来看蕾伊，那双黑色的眼睛在灯光下竟含了无害的褐色，是本索罗的眼睛，他说：“我做不到。”  
蕾伊瞪着眼睛看他，一点也不惊讶。她很神奇地能够体悟凯洛伦的感受，其中涌动的纯洁与无辜让她感到着迷。是原力在作祟吗？那是来自本索罗的呼唤，而非第一秩序最高领袖凯洛伦。  
“让我来照顾你。”蕾伊听到自己说。那些过去的愤怒与不解被压制了，它们并没有消失，只是像一头被锁链给重重束缚住的野兽，藏匿了起来。  
回想起那一胜利日，蕾伊仍不知自己为何拯救凯洛伦，她只知道悔恨并没有在她心中发芽，没有人可以站在她曾经驻足的离凯洛伦如此靠近的位置(包括莱娅或是卢克)，一切都只有她和凯洛伦二人而已。  
凯洛伦把自己抛进名为自我惩罚的漩涡，他在这之前暴力地拒绝了医疗兵的帮助，甚至不惜用原力锁喉让唠叨的赫克斯短暂地安静上一会儿。  
“凯洛伦——我是说，最高领袖，您的伤势……”  
“闭嘴！”  
凯洛伦伸出右手，听着人的躯体沉重地在地面上被拖拽的声音，然后把自己锁进了房间。他把斯诺克杀死后没有允许自己住进属于最高领袖的豪华的房间，能坐上冰冷的王座已经足够提醒他所做的所有事。  
但是他大错特错，原力锁能够阻止很多人，但其中不包括一个叫蕾伊的少女。  
原力链接把他们从未如此紧密地联系在一起，尽管两个人都不愿承认，但他们的确“被迫”与对方分享了一些极为私密的事。  
比如现在这个情势，凯洛伦受伤了，而蕾伊试图说服他接受医疗治疗。  
“走出这个房间，凯洛伦，随便找一个治疗兵让他把你重新拼凑起来。”  
男人摇摇头，说的话牛头不对马嘴，“我差点把她杀死。”  
蕾伊顿住了。就在十二个小时以前，莱娅再次受到袭击，她在宇宙虚无中漂泊了过长的时间，而她日渐衰弱的身体已经经受不起第二次重创，目前仍旧生死未卜。每个人都知道幕后凶手是谁，只有芬恩骂出一句“这个孽畜！”。  
蕾伊闭了闭眼，她的心脏如同河面重新开始凝聚起寒冰，她张开嘴要说什么然后被男人打断了。  
“不是我做的，”凯洛伦用手搓着自己的脸颊，“我知道这听上去像个借口，但我没有……”  
“可是是你领导着第一秩序！”蕾伊愤怒地说，她无法控制地用手大力推搡着凯洛伦，而对方只是轻哼了几声，没有反抗。  
蕾伊突然意识到了对方的意图。  
再明显不过，而她竟然现在才意识到：这怎么可能只是自我惩罚？他想通过自我毁灭来逃避，他只是想要逃避，他总是在逃避——  
“莱娅从未真正放弃过你。”蕾伊抚上凯洛伦的脸颊，感受着掌下那对方因为自己的触摸而细微颤抖的皮肤，“卢克也是。”在凯洛伦想要开口的时候她把手指贴在了他丰满的嘴唇上，她几乎抑制不住自己盯着那双唇看的目光：“是你，是你辜负了你自己。”  
本索罗的眼睛对上了她的，那里面的东西开始变成凯洛伦的，他最终只是说：“你无法说服我。”  
“甜心，”蕾伊的声音逐渐变成了气声，“我知道。我没指望我现在能够说服你，但不代表我以后也不会。”  
凯洛伦只是盯着她看，眼睛依旧湿润如海边被浪拍打的鹅卵石，近乎温柔。  
半晌，他挪动了一下大腿，蕾伊惊醒般发觉自己正趴在对方的大腿上，她赶紧向后退去，却被一股无形的空气阻挡。  
凯洛伦缓缓起身，蕾伊被迫处在他下方，脸对准的部位尴尬而又暧昧。男人把手从手套中抽出来，让她的发丝从自己的指间穿过。  
蕾伊闭上了眼，发出叹息。  
“记住你所说的，蕾伊。”凯洛伦的声音遥远而缥缈，似乎已经站在了门边，但蕾伊没有睁开眼睛。  
凯洛伦消失了。所有的情绪，感受，以及压迫力都在一瞬间从空气中抽离，失落感落在她的头发上，那里还残留着年轻黑暗武士指尖的温暖。  
蕾伊睁开眼睛，只看到空无一人的走廊。在另一头，义军士兵们有的正在欢乐庆祝，有的正守在莱娅床边为她祈祷，也有在战役中失去亲人的人默默哭泣，而这一切似乎都与蕾伊无关了。

Fin


End file.
